TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Coffee)
WORD COUNT: 3106 February 6, 2019 Jen: '''at 11:21 AM tba, the morning after Azriel and Larkin have their date Larkin woke to the very conflicting experience of being utterly content, curled up in Azriel's arms, and utterly uncomfortable with her bladder filled to bursting She fought the urging of her body for a moment, unwilling to get up, but finally had to give in. Careful to not wake Azriel up she shuffled out of bed and began pulling on her clothes. Might as well just get dressed and embrace the day then. Larkin was halfway into her pants when she stopped to look back at Azriel. Smiled, unvoluntatrily. She'd never liked staying the night. Too much intimacy, too much commitment, somehow. Too much of a risk. But for him it was different, somehow, and it'd been so warm and comforting. Made her want to crawl right back in and let the outside world go fuck itself for a while longer. But she couldn't, she- well, what? Had to sneak out into the cold, nap at her empty, drafty place for another hours before going to bicker with some gangsters and sailors at the docks? Mask. And Azriel might be bummed out to wake up and find her gone. She could wake him now and tell him she was leaving, but even then... Larkin could already picture him trying to lure her back into bed with promises of coffe and hot cocoa and such. Oh, no, no. Don't think about drinking. She really had to take a leak so Larkin made a decision and dropped her pants. Quietly as possible she ventured into the hallway, in breeches and undershirt. It was still early morning, judging from the light outside, and everyone else seemed to be either out or asleep. All the better. Larkin slipped down the stairs, avoiding the spots that'd creaked on the way up last night, past the kitchen to the toilet. Fucking indoor toilet. She liked her attic but this was something it lacked. On her way back it crossed her mind that breakfast in bed would be really fucking good. Well, maybe not a whole breakfast, she still felt way too drowsy for that kind of committment, she could do a quick stop at the kitchen for some coffee and maybe some dried fruit to nibble. '''Lina: at 11:36 AM Abel liked getting up early, as it was about the only time he got the house to himself and didn't have to worry about walking through reeking clouds of smoke, tripping over Ba'ob, or having Jasper sneak up behind him to tackle him. He walked into the kitchen, planning on an elaborate breakfast. It had to start with coffee, though. He opened the canister of beans, took a whiff of the contents just to enjoy it, then poured some into the grinder. While he was turning the crank, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone step into the kitchen, passing through from the bathroom. He looked up, not taking his hand from the crank. And there was that woman, Larkin. Standing there in a shirt and breeches. In his house, at dawn. Well then. Abel stared at her, continuing to grind coffee. Jen: '''at 11:54 AM Larkin stopped dead in the kitchen entrance, suddenly wondering whether Azriel had literally fucked her blind and deaf last night and if her good senses would ever return, because there was fucking Abel standing in the kitchen and she'd walked right into him. He was grinding coffee, staring right at her with that kind of I'm not judging-look that really said I'm totally judgeing but I'm not gonna say it. She cringed, scratching the back of her neck and looking back and forth between the stairs and the kitchen. God. Mask. Maybe she could just... walk away. Pretend this didn't happen. Larkin really wanted that coffee, though. And her stomach was also beginning to wake up. Besides, there was really nothing to be ashamed of here, right? No reason not to fuck this guy's brother. No reason not the stay the night with someone she... liked. Larkin cleared her throat and gave a little wave back, then stepped inside the kitchen, eyes firmly locked on the pantry. '''Lina: at 12:00 PM Abel poured the ground beans into the coffee press, then took another look at Larkin. Clearly he wasn't the only one needing coffee. Without taking his eyes off her, he picked up the canister and dumped more beans into the grinder. He turned the crank. Jen: '''at 12:10 PM Larkin rummaged through the pantry, finding the jars of dried fruit almost immediately but shifting them around a bit, peeking into a bag here and there and at Abel out of the corner of her eye. He was still occupying the grinder. God dammit. How much coffee did one man need? '''Lina: at 12:16 PM Abel poured out the rest of the grounds and put water on to boil. Then he leaned against the counter, arms crossed, facing Larkin. Jen: '''at 12:27 PM He was finally done with the grinder but now he leaned back against the counter, blocking her access to it. Well, fuck it. He wanted to play the guilt game on her but she didn't have to play along. Larkin took the jars out and kicked the pantry door shut. She stuffed a dried fig into her mouth, chewing while returning Abel's stare. She swallowed. "Yep,.I fucked your brother. Not sorry." '''Lina: at 12:29 PM "Ah. I was just going to ask if you wanted coffee." Jen: '''at 12:29 PM Oh. "Oh." Oh god, alright, fuck. "Ah." Just let me die now, it's fine. "Yeah. Sure do."(edited) '''Lina: at 1:12 PM The water reached a boil. Abel poured it into the press, then set about slicing the rest of yesterday's bread. "Eggbread?" he offered. Jen: '''at 1:28 PM "Nah, too heavy. Thanks though." '''Lina: at 1:43 PM "Take some up to Az, then. He loves it." Abel cracked a few eggs into a shallow dish, then whisked them with some vanilla and cinnamon. Periodically he fixed Larkin with an inscrutable stare. Jen: '''at 1:53 PM Larkin watched him prepare the bread and him watching her. After a while and about the third such stare she groaned and rolled her eyes at Abel's turned back. What the hell, this couldn't get any more awkward anyway. Larkin moved over to the counter and set the jars down beside Abel's bowl, then leaned back, elbows propped up on the counter top. "You got something to say? C'mon, get it out. I won't bite." Probably. '''Lina: at 1:57 PM "Oh, no. Nothing. I hope you and my brother are very happy together." He smiled pleasantly and pressed the coffee, then poured some into a mug which he offered to her. "Cream? Sugar?" Jen: '''at 2:21 PM Oh. Well, then. She took the mug, considered it for a moment. "Sugar." '''Lina: at 2:25 PM Abel picked the sugar jar off the shelf and passed it to her. He dropped some bread slices in the egg mixture, and put the griddle on the stove to heat up. "So, were you just working your way down the list until you found one that stuck? You didn't skip Gabriel, did you?" Jen: '''at 2:29 PM Larkin sighed into her mug. "Look, if you didn't like me hitting on you, I'm sorry, okay? I dropped it. And I didn't know he was your brother, for fucks sake." She shook her head. "I mean, what are the fucking chances." She sipped at the coffee, made a face, then dumped a spoon of sugar in. '''Lina: at 2:51 PM Abel smiled as he transferred the bread to the griddle. Alright, that was enough fun for him. He'd take mercy on her. "There's nothing to apologize for. I promise my reluctance had nothing to do with you, personally. I'm glad you found more success... elsewhere." He grinned at her, then went to add cream to his own coffee. Jen: '''at 2:54 PM She kept staring into her mug but couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, yes. Very successful." She gave him a side glance and, judging he'd earned it by poking fun at her first, said, "it's still a shame, though. Broke my heart." '''Lina: at 2:56 PM Abel pointed at himself, eyes widening. Jen: '''at 2:57 PM Larkin sipped her coffee with the most serious expression. '''Lina: at 3:03 PM Abel shook his head sadly. "Tragic, so very tragic. Whatever you do, don't tell Azriel. I'd hate for him to know he was the second place prize." Jen: '''at 3:08 PM She snorted and dropped the act. "Mask. I can see the family resemblance." '''Lina: at 3:35 PM "You have a type, it would seem." Abel sipped his coffee, rich and velvety from the cream. Ah. Perfect. Jen: '''at 3:39 PM "Well, if you ever change your mind- Azriel said he wouldn't mind sharing." Larkin gave him her widest, dirtiest grin, holding it for as long as she could before breaking down into laughter. "Oh, Mask. No. Seriously." '''Lina: at 4:39 PM "If it were true, I'd be delighted to hear it. Az never was very good at sharing." Jen: '''at 4:49 PM "Oh, yes. Wanted to haul in a whole bunch of strangers in that bathhouse yesterday, but-" she cut herself off. Nah, what came after the "but" was between them. Besides... "Yeah, sorry. I guess you don't wanna hear how I do it with your brother, huh?" She pointed at the griddle. "Those done?" '''Lina: at 4:53 PM Abel picked up the spatula and flipped them. "No, thank you. He was fifteen when I left home. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to go scold him for doing things he's too young to be doing. Still making the mental adjustment to him being an adult. Well." He made quotation marks in the air with the fingers of his free hand. "'Adult.'" Jen: '''at 4:57 PM "Aw, don't be so hard on him. We had a lot of fun yesterday." Larkin paused and gave Abel a look. "Not that kind of fun, this time. Scammed a bunch of people together and, y'know he's pretty damn good at it. Lots of bullshit coming out of that mouth, but-" she shrugged. "If it works it works." '''Lina: at 4:59 PM Abel scoffed. "Doesn't work on me. But I'll take your word for it." Jen: '''at 5:03 PM She chuckled at that. "Man, doesn't work for me either. I'm as surprised as you are, believe me." She took a few swallows of coffee now that it had cooled down to a nice drinking temperature. Unfortunately, her bare feet were doing the same. Maybe she'd wake Azriel with some nice iced toes in the back. And then a kiss to make up for it. '''Lina: at 5:38 PM Abel scooped the bread off the griddle and onto two plates. He slathered one with butter, drizzled it with syrup and cream, piled on some berry preserves, and dusted it all with sugar. He passed it off to Larkin. "For Azriel. Tell him you made it, and see if he falls for it." Jen: '''at 5:44 PM She took the plate and considered the pile of sides on it. Fucking miracle Azriel wasn't fat as a walrus if this was his regular diet. (Had she seen him eat something not sugary yet?) "What, and miss out on his reaction when he finds out I talked to you?" '''Lina: at 5:54 PM "Hm." Abel put butter and syrup on his own bread, and took a bite, raising an eyebrow at Larkin while he chewed. "Tempting. Does sound tempting. Perhaps we should take the plate up to him together, and surprise him." Jen: '''at 6:00 PM Larkin considered a moment, then shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather have him for myself a little longer." She raised the mug at him, then got a refill before balancing it on the plate next to the bread to pick up Azriel's cup. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. Was nice talking to you again." '''Lina: at 6:06 PM "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Or that I did, but that you're going to hand the plate off to him, and give him a chaste kiss maybe, while both of you remain fully clothed. Mm." Abel nodded. "That's acceptable. Good to see you, Larkin." Lina: at 6:14 PM end Title: Coffee. Summary: Larkin and Abel run into each other the morning after Larkin spends the night with Azriel. Abel milks the awkwardness. Category:Text Roleplay